Midnight Hour
by CloudedNightfall
Summary: Mea Adams has had a very rough life,first her mother died and then she found out that her best friends were werewolves. Just to top it off,Embry Call just had to go and imprint on her. Embry/OC


_I knew from the very beginning I wasn't going to make out of here alive. My life was coming to an end yet again. Death was following me --- Death was right behind me. I kept running though. Always running. Just a little while longer and it would all be over. I could make it,right? I've made it this far, a few more trees and I'll hit the cliffs. At the beginning,I was afraid of death,but now...those who fear death, do not enjoy life. _

_I was there --- my feet at the very edge of the cliff. I looked behind myself and saw my Death looking straight into my eyes. I took five steps back and started running over to the cliff's edge,I pushed myself as far away from the rocks below as I could. From this high up no one would survive this jump --- who knows though, my guess is as good as yours. _

_I was now falling, waiting to hit the water –-- or rocks. My life was flashing before my eyes. Everything I've ever seen was now flashing before my eyes,I saw everyone I once loved. My family. My Friends. Everyone and everything._

_As soon as my body hit the water,I could feel the water fill my lungs –-- making it harder to breathe. I tried closing my mouth but the water just kept coming, no matter how hard I tried to make my life last a tad bit longer. I knew death was coming for me,there was no way out of this now. I gave up on everything I lived for. I let the watery darkness fill my lungs until it hurt to breathe. _

_Everything went dark,I couldn't feel the pain anymore. I realized I wasn't in the water anymore and I had my eyes closed. Once I opened them, I saw that I was in a very dark room and noticed a shadow that looked a whole lot like my dead mother. I ran to her, but she just kept going farther away from me. My legs stopped moving by themselves,I noticed that the she had her hand raised as if to stop me from getting any closer to her. _

"_It is not your time to come with me dear." The voice that I tried so hard to forget spoke to me. My mother's voice. I wanted so badly just to stay with her. I didn't want to go back to Earth,at not just yet._

"_I want to stay.." My voice was barely but a whisper. _

"_You can't stay Mea." She was getting closer to me now._

"_But why?" She smiled. She kept getting closer and closer until I could fully see her whole face. _

"_Mom.." She was now inches away from my face. I had to close my eyes she was so close. When I opened them, she grinned at me and turned into Death. _

"_Mom!"_

_I awoke with a jolt, I was completely covered in sweat. My breathing was harsh. Was that just nothing but a dream? More like a nightmare if you ask me. It seemed _so _real. Who was that woman? She looked just like mom,but something was off about her --- yes she did turn into Death but just by looking at her, I knew something was off._

_There is no way of getting back to sleep now, I could feel my insomnia kicking in. Who would want to go back to sleep after _that _anyway? I sure as hell didn't. _

It' been a month since that nightmare happened and every night since,there has been new ones. They kept getting worse...last night I dreamed about how my mum died. It was so gory,I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. "Why is this happening to me?" I sighed. Everyone knew how bad my mother's death was on me. What did I do to piss off the Big guy upstairs,can't he see how bad her death is on me? Can't he see through my mask? Leah Clearwater,my best friend, told me _"Only time will take away the pain." _Yeah well that was nine years ago and I'm still having post-traumatic stress. Leah and I were so alike now a days, her father,Harry Clearwater, died over two years ago. His death hit her hard, almost has hard as my mother's hit me.

I felt bad for Leah,first Sam,the love of her life,dumped her for her own cousin. Then her dad died and everything went downhill for her. The Clearwater's were like the family I never had. Dad died the day I was born,mum said he wanted to see me so badly he didn't even see that car coming. To this day I still feel as if it is my fault he died...I wish dad was alive so I didn't have to live with Billy Black.

There's nothing wrong with Billy,but his son Jacob --- there is so many things wrong with that kid. Jacob and I used to be friends but ever since he joined the La Push gang,he's changed. Everyone in that stupid gang has changed. Everyone but Quil of course,Quil is like the older brother I never had. Sure he may act like my brother but those thoughts I have about him are _so not_ sister like. What I would do just to-

"_So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight"_

Ugh. Damn phone, I was right in the middle of having a Quil fantasy! I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked annoyed.

"Took you long enough to answer!"

"Leah?" Great, Leah's in a mood.

"Yeah?"

"It's three AM." She must have noticed what time it was.

"So?"

I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to be talking right now.

"Goodnight Leah." I hung up before she had the chance to yell at me.

Why was Leah calling me so late? I'll have tomorrow to find out why,but for now it's just me and my dreams.


End file.
